


A Word of Advice

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A different take on Constance's and Yuri's support, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Yuri is a cocky jerk, ashen wolves, constance gets a boyfriend, jealousy? kinda, slight slowburn, the Wolves only want whats best for eachother, the wolves then investigate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: The Ashen Wolves have recently caught their obnoxious blonde friend sneaking out at night, and then Constance admits that she had met someone. Yuri for some reason is oddly invested in her relationship.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Word of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what they say, you have the option to create the content you want to see, and finally I've gotten around to writing something for my favorite pairing in Fire Emblem Three Houses at the moment. I'm also really sorry if there are any spelling errors, I'm awful at catching them while writing-

In Abyss, word traveled extremely quickly, there was no secret you could hide, and for as hard as Constance von Nuvelle tried to hide it, it became very apparent that she was hiding something from her fellow Wolves. It wasn’t long before they had cornered her about what she could be hiding that was so important. Hapi and Balthus stood right in front of the blonde woman while Yuri stood a few feet apart, grinning as if he already knew her secret. Five years ago, she would have been more adamant that they get away from her, but these days Constance had humbled and calmed down, now only claiming that she had no idea what they were talking about. 

“Oh come on Coco, you’re a terrible liar. You won’t even look us in the eyes, or at us at all.” Hapi pointed out with her arms crossed as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde. While usually uninterested in gossip or drama, when it came to how hard Coco had been trying to hide it, she was only more and more curious. Balthus would laugh heartily, demanding that at least he would be filled into the secret, not caring if the other two would even know, which promptly earned a smack on his arm from the redhead before returning her attention to the blonde. “You know we’ve been catching you sneaking out at night, now you just have to tell us where you’re going.” 

Constance stammered out a few words, her face turning pink as she waved her hands, assuring that what they were accusing her of was a simple misunderstanding. That was her first mistake before suddenly her one hand was grabbed and pulled by Hapi, suddenly taking notice at the simple ring that was on her finger. It caused Hapi to narrow her eyes and glare at it before looking at Constance with a look that demanded an explanation. Her face only turned more and more red, realizing her mistake and finally she let out a sigh, pulling her hands back. “Before you start filling your minds with all sorts of fallacies and outlandish slander about me, allow me to have an opportunity to explain my current actions.” 

She looked away embarrassed, a soft smile on her lips which was an odd look for her, to look so coy and shy. “I had met someone, he’s the son of a minor noble house who has recently been infatuated with me, and one moonlight arrangement after another, he had gifted me this jewelry. He's a perfect gentleman, charming, not to forget that he's incredibly intelligent, one might argue his brilliance comes close to my own.” Hapi made a face and Balthus jokingly gagged at her story, making a joke about how sickeningly sweet it was, which caused Constance to take out her fan and give the two of them a smack, her cheeks still stained red. 

From a few feet away, Yuri only raised an eyebrow, his expression damn-near unreadable as he processed the information. Hapi still gave her a look that could only be described as waiting for a punchline and Balthus seemed equally thrown off. 

“And his name?” Was all Yuri chimed in before Constance brought a hand to her mouth and let out her quite obnoxious laugh, her own expression immediately went to one of amusement. 

“Ohohoho, and what would incline me to tell you such information? Surely my own affairs of the heart is nothing that you should concern yourself with, yet here you are questioning my intentions.” Constance said, narrowing her eyes at their former house leader. “Surely you must have thought that a woman of such status and brilliance of myself would be set on finding a partner who matches my intellect and passion for the future.” 

The way she spoke earned an eye roll from him, looking at her with a slight head tilt as Hapi and Balthus went oddly quiet during their exchange. “I only ask so that we may find out that he is who he says he is. That way your gullible self won’t be subject to torture if he turns out to be some loser.” Yuri answered with a grin, looking over to her while she was fuming at him. It was fun to push her buttons, normally that is, but this felt different as she refused to give out any sort of information on who they were. His response did result in their blonde friend marching over to him and earned himself a swift smack on his nose with her fan and then angrily stomped away at his accusation. 

The purple haired man only scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking away after she left. Whether it was to follow the blonde or to go off on his own were beyond the other two. Hapi could only shrug and then left with Balthus, both of them leaving what just happened alone. 

~

That night, when Constance attempted to be even more stealthy with leaving for the night, grabbing her stealthiest black cloak, doing her best to avoid everyone's schedules. Balthus was undoubtedly in the inn, drinking and having a laugh with the men, Hapi was typically in their room or in the marketplace, lounging around. Yuri was a mystery but he was the last thing she was worried about.

Sneaking out of the hole that served as the entrance and exit, she wandered out, constantly checking behind her for any signs of being followed by the other three. Though their response wasn't what she had wanted, it was to be expected. Yuri had always used his charms to get close with females and males alike to get what he wanted, but Balthus and Hapi had never expressed romantic interest in anyone, let alone anyone out of Abyss. Neither had Constance until now, she supposed. They had always been, for lack of a better term, wolf pack, no one ever entered or left their group, especially after Aelfric. But what was she supposed to do? Be alone with her wolves for her entire life? What about her house? A family? Surely they couldn't expect that from her.

As she wandered around, she managed to find the small seating area outside, on the other side of Garreg Mach's dining hall. It was under a gazebo and there her admirer sat, which caused a smile on her lips to form. He'd had long dark purple hair that reached below his shoulders, and a kind expression. His eyes were lilac in color, a desaturated purple. They immediately moved towards each other and embraced in a hug, both of them smiling to the other while they talked quietly about how their day had gone.

Unsurprisingly enough, Constance forgot to factor in the fact that while her friends may not have seemed like it, her friends were curious in nature, and had followed her outside of Abyss. Luckily enough, their meeting spot had plenty of room to hide and listen in on them. Hapi looked over the hedge and tilted her head slightly. Though it was dark out, it wasn't hard to see who Coco or her supposed companion were. “B, remind us why we cared enough to check this out?” Hapi muttered, hoping that the two they were spying on were too distracted with each other to even notice the whispering. Balthus raised an eyebrow and shrugged, motioning to Yuri who only rolled his eyes in response.

“You both are curious, and I’m getting info.” Yuri said, not even bothering to look to them, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to figure out who the familiar silhouette was. While Hapi only looked at the guy, then back at Yuri, then once more at the guy.

“Whoa, crazy, he kinda looks like you, Yuribird.” Hapi said nonchalantly, ducking behind the bush, her eyes closed with a small yawn. “If we don’t leave soon, I’m going to fall asleep.” She muttered as she hugged her knees close to her. Balthus looked to the redhead, then back to their leader, wondering why they really cared enough just to see what their weird friend was up to, but he was sure there was at least some sort of reason for being here.

“C’mon pal, she’s safe. We don’t need to be the weirdos in bushes watching them.” He whispered to Yuri, attempting to convince them that they should probably head out before the crazy broad finds them and the Goddess have mercy on their souls in that case. Yuri only waved him off, trying to listen in on what they were talking about. 

While they bickered, Constance would twirl her long bangs around her finger, smiling up to her partner with a look on her face that could only be described as flirtatious. Though it was dark out, she hoped he would notice her. They talked for some time before she happened to notice a bird pin above his heart and she looked up to him with her interest piqued, and he happened to catch where her eyes went and he got very hushed with her. “I know what you’re thinking…” He said, looking around himself as he tried to see if anyone was around, if he could hear anyone. It was dead silent, except for the two of them. Dramatically, he sighed and looked down to Constance who was curious, her arms crossed with a small head tilt as she waited for him to answer her. “I’m actually quite fascinated with the Savage Mockingbird, and when I first came here it was in hopes of finding them since I’ve heard rumours they were in the area.” He said hushed while Constance only blinked in response, not quite sure how to respond. Part of her was angry, of course he would find some way to indirectly affect her life. Only recently she had cornered her friend about such accusations, and he did not deny it, which was a good indication that she was on the nose.

From behind the bush, Yuri could only blink in surprise as well, a sense of pure entertainment in his eyes as a small grin played on his lips. Balthus could only look at the two and he almost started laughing then and there, but he bit his tongue for the time being. This was rich, too funny and coincidental. She looked upset, Balthus noted, though her expression was one of a fake surprise that her partner luckily had not caught onto yet. The way she immediately stopped playing with her hair, her posture straightened up, and even the slight twitch in her cheek as she grinned at him. Both Balthus and Yuri decided it was probably best to leave, so they woke Hapi up and then snuck out to return home. 

“Oh- Oh! Really, you’re interested in such a criminal? Surely he isn’t as great as everyone makes him out to be.” Constance said, her grin was tight as she swore to eviscerate Yuri when she saw him next. His look only got more curious, then he took her hands into his own, his eye wide when he caught onto her speech, and quickly Constance realized her mistake. 

“How would you know that they’re a male? Constance, my love, do you know the Mockingbird?” He asked, smiling as if he was a child who had just found his gifts for their birthday, and Constance turned red, shaking her head as she took a step back. Surely she was going to get in trouble unless she could think fast. From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a flash of purple through the darkness and she audibly gasped in complete surprise, knowing exactly what had happened. At the gasp, he flinched in response and Constance turned back to him, before she sighed, getting an idea. 

“My dear, I suppose there is no hiding it any longer. I’m afraid that I do in fact know such a criminal. They’re intending on leaving tonight to make an attempt against Yuri Leclerc’s life.” The blonde looked up to him, feigning a certain sadness, dramatically putting her hand against her forehead. “It breaks my heart to know that a friend of mine is somewhere in the Empire and has no clue that such a criminal would be so low to take out a commoner, but surely a letter wouldn’t reach him in time.” She even wiped her eyes, using the fact it was dark out to hide the fact that there were no tears and that she was going to have to pin a poor soul to be the Mockingbird. At the mention of Yuri Leclerc, he gasped. 

“Yuri? I have met him, he once was my gardener a few years ago. He came into my house as a man who was supposed to take care of our plants, but I challenged him to a sword duel. He’s quite talented, if anyone could go toe to toe with the mockingbird, it would be him.” He had a comforting grin as he put a hand on her shoulder, and Constance tensed up even more. Surely this was no good, the fact that he had known that the Mockingbird was both here, and that he knew Yuri personally. Unfortunately, she was going to have to tell Yuri about this, and it only made her more upset at the thought of his stupid face. “Constance? Are you unwell?” He brought one hand to her cheek, and she let out a soft sigh. 

“Ah, I suppose I have been rather under the weather as of late.” Constance said, smiling up to him softly. This was no good, and for a moment she saw an expression that sent a chill down her spine and she took a step back as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Quickly she feigned a cough and hunched over, pretending to be ill. He quickly patted her back and encouraged her to take off for the night, that he would be in the exact spot tomorrow so that they may meet up once again. With a soft kiss on her cheek, he was the first to leave, and as soon as he was out of view, she ran back to Abyss, absolutely fuming, as if steam was coming out of her ears. 

~

The three of them sat in the classroom, both Hapi and Balthus were playing cards while Yuri sat on the edge of the desk, a smug grin on his face ever since he heard the lovely news. It was rare for Yuri to look so happy about something, but leave it up to him to enjoy his friend’s embarrassment. It hadn’t taken her long before Constance stomped into the room, glaring at all three of them. Hapi only nodded to Constance in greeting and Balthus was holding back a laugh. Yuri made a weak attempt to stop grinning, but it couldn’t be helped before it returned. That only made Constance turn more red and she walked up to him. 

“Is this your idea of a joke?! Did you intend on this happening for the sake of a cruel joke? If you did, then goddess be my witness that I will make sure the mockingbird never takes flight ever again.” Constance said in a hushed tone, but the anger and frustration levels hadn’t changed at all. The purple haired wolf only grinned up to her and he shrugged, shaking his head at such accusations. 

“Oh, Shady Lady, as much as I wish I could plan something so perfect, this has nothing to do with me.” He put his hands up in defense, feigning hurt before he laughed, making her brow furrow even more as she threatened to hit him with her fan once again. “Listen, Constance, I promise, I had nothing to do with that, you just really know how to pick them, I’d say.” He said with a wink before getting smacked on the bridge of his nose, letting out a soft “ow” when she did so. Her blue eyes pierced into his purple ones before glaring back to the other two, figuring that they had joined him in spying on her, thus witnessing her embarrassment as well. “So what did you say? That I’m the bird? Did you reveal all of my secrets to your companion?” He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

That earned a good eye roll from her, crossing her arms. “You truly are the biggest of idiots if you think that I had. I simply said he was going to make an attempt at your life, and that you were far from here. He knows you, after all.” Constance said, huffing as she turned her nose up at him, before a look of realization hit him, suddenly recognizing the man. 

Suddenly he stood up, right in front of Constance and he put a hand on her shoulder, suddenly looking serious.  “You should break up with your boyfriend.” He said before Constance looked up to him, her cheeks gone red at the sudden action and she narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him away. 

“Since when did you become an authoritative figure that would tell me what I should, or should not do-”

“Constance.” His voice cut her off and she shut up, looking at him. “He intends on harming you, I’ve met this man before and you should have seen the way he would treat the women in his house, his servants, his mother, his sister. He’s a dangerous man who will undoubtedly be out to hurt you.” His hand hovered in the air, before returning to his side and he returned it to his side. He let out a sigh and went to push past her, but as he moved beside her, he stopped and looked at her in the corner of his eye. “He wants to replicate what I have, but we both know I’m grade A here.” He whispered to her before he left the room, leaving Constance to sit there and fume to herself, her face a bright red.

~

After a few days, Constance stood on the bridge of Abyss, sighing as she looked below her and leaned against the railing. Taking Yuri’s advice, she did call things off with her suitor, and he was right. He’d gotten upset with her and hit her on her cheek with a solid slap. It promptly ended in her kicking his ass, having used her magic to get her away from him. Surely a red mark on her cheek was better than his bloody and tearful position. She rested one hand over it, wincing softly at it, hating that he was right about him, but thankful that she had him to look out for her. 

Maybe having the Wolves around for the rest of her life was the only option, they were the only people Constance knew she could really trust. When she told Hapi and Balthus, they had gotten upset with him and undoubtedly went to beat on him even more, but she hadn’t seen Yuri yet. Surely he was going to rub it in that he was right, that she was a naive girl who only fell for someone for their looks and status. Yikes, was that really all she was?

An audible groan left her lips as she let herself lean back against the railing, rubbing her cheek once again before she was about to get going. Before she could get going, a familiar figure walked towards her, and she let out a sigh, looking away from him. Surely she didn’t want to hear his spiel right now, but he didn’t exactly look smug. His face was serious as he walked towards her, and she simply stayed in place, her hand from her cheek rested on her arm, her eyes not meeting his. 

“What? Have you come to gloat that you were right? Have you come to poke fun at me for being another dumb female? No better than the girls that you’ve gone after? Trust me, I have already said it all to myself and the last thing that is needed from you is to hear it again.” Constance sighed, closing her eyes as she expected to hear him confirm her thoughts, but instead all she felt was a surprisingly rough hand on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Yuri had moved right in front of her and he rested his hand on the mark, frowning slightly. 

“I’m glad you called things off with him, Shady Lady.” Yuri said, before he withdrew his hand, his cheeks dusted pink as he suddenly realized what he did, and she simply scoffed, turning away from him. Noticing she was embarrassed made him laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked beside her. “I wonder what it is that drew you to him. Was it the purple hair? The bird obsession? The purple eyes maybe?” Suddenly he got his confidence back, laughing as she shoved him away, her cheeks red as she huffed at him. 

“You’re insufferable.” Constance rolled her eyes, which only made him laugh, before taking a step towards her again.

“You know, it’s not a very common sight, maybe it was the confidence he had? The street smarts?” He said as he took a step towards her and she would take a step away, her cheeks becoming more and more red. “One might argue that the Shady Lady has a type?” He decided to poke further at her, wondering how long it was going to be before she smacked him with her signature fan, but it surprised him when she only was a muttering mess in front of him, her face bright red as she seemed to come to a conclusion. Deciding to push her one more step further to see her reaction, he moved closer to her, and grinned down to her. “Maybe you caught feelings for a commoner like-” 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Constance used the only silence spell she knew at the moment and she pressed her lips against his, which caused him to freeze in place, not expecting it. As soon as it happened, she pulled away, her face tomato red as her eyes widened in realization of what she had just done, taking a step back in shock. “Um, I, I didn’t-” She stammered out, seeing that his face was almost as red as hers, the look of just shock and confusion as she suddenly let out an obnoxious laugh, playing it off like she meant to do what she did. “You fool, that was my simple silence spell and you’re rendered speechless. It worked just as I had intended and now you are simply left without any smart remarks or insults. That should be enough to call us even, wouldn’t you agree?” The shorter woman said, desperately trying to find a way out of her situation. 

“Uh huh, right…” Yuri said, getting his wits together and once again, took a step towards her, putting his hand on the cheek that was red from a blush alone, looking down to her. “Some part of me is inclined to believe that maybe you really do have a type?” He teased, while Constance could only stammer, her blush darkening as she went to take a step away, but was frozen in place.

“Well, I- That’s not fair, you were just so close to me and I don’t know what came over-” Constance stammered before suddenly she felt his lips press against her own, and this time she hadn’t pulled away, letting herself to stay in the situation with him. Yuri noticed she hadn’t pulled away, and then triumphantly, he was the one to pull away from the kiss, looking down to her. Her blue eyes looked up to him, her heart pounding in her chest, a look of confusion on her features. “What? I don’t follow what is transpiring here.” Her voice was soft, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she had still stuck close to him. Her eyes looked to his lips, then back to his purple eyes. 

“What would you say if I said that I wanted to be the one to help you rebuild your house? I think that I want to find a place to settle down one day, and with your dreams, I could do that finally.” Yuri said to her, which only made her face go brighter. She looked as if she would turn any more red, that she would faint in front of him. He could only laugh before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Think about it.” He said, before he took her hand, seeing that she hadn’t gotten rid of the ring that his copycat had given her. He then loosened the ring on her finger, but hadn’t taken it off. “If you accept, then throw the ring off the bridge. Do so, then I will promise to make your dreams a reality in exchange for joining it myself. Or you can keep it on, and we can forget this happened.” Yuri told her, letting go of her hand as he left her to make a choice. 

Constance only looked up to him in shock, trying to wrap her head around his offer. He wanted to help her fulfill her dreams, and join her house. “But the only way you could-” She cut herself off as it suddenly clicked in her mind. He was asking her to be with him, and all she had to do was either accept or decline. Looking at him, then at the ring on her finger, she gulped and then held the ring on her finger. Looking dead into his eyes, she then took the ring off her finger, then threw it off the bridge, trying to hide her embarrassment. She could hear a soft ‘clink’ as it bounced off the railing, and the action only made Yuri grin as he wrapped his arms around her, taking her in for a hug. 

“You’ve made your decision, now you’re stuck with me Shady lady.” He laughed as he hugged her, his own cheeks pink as he took it in. Constance simply wrapped her arms around him as well, slightly trembling before he pulled away to look at her. He smiled at her, one that was a rare sight. She looked up to him and she huffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop with the nickname. Surely something that befits a noble lady such as yourself would suffice.” He teased her before she let out a scoff, threatening to pull away, but he only hugged her closer. 

“Why? Is this is a sick joke on my vulnerable feelings, I will not hesitate to incinerate you here where you stand.” Constance threatened him, glaring up at him before he looked down to her. 

“I realized something, that when I had heard that you were with someone else, I came to the realization that I need to have you in my life, and that I see myself making a home with you. I didn’t want you to have that with anyone other than me.” Yuri said, his tone genuine and his expression was serious. It made her believe him, and her bottom lip trembled as he grinned down to her. “Once this war is over, will you do me the honor of marrying a filthy commoner such as myself?” He said with a playful grin before Constance hugged him once again, nodding slightly.

The two of them stood there for a while longer, simply together as the two of them began to realize the weight of what just happened between them. But neither of them pulled away, simply stayed there with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is inspired by multiple different songs and art, but most notably is it's inspired by the song BOYFRIEN by loveleo and a specific scene is inspired by a comic that @blamedorange on Tumblr made. They are my sole source of Yuricoco and their work is phenomenal.


End file.
